


The Little Knight

by ForeverDelighted



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Humor, I had no idea BB-8 would be such a hell raiser, Kylo Ren vs BB-8, Reylo - Freeform, over-protective friend, written before tlj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDelighted/pseuds/ForeverDelighted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BB-8 is not a fan of Kylo Ren, and especially not of the dark knights feelings for Rey. BB-8 vs Kylo Ren!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://kylo-bae.tumblr.com/post/135856664784/am-i-the-only-one-that-needs-to-see-bb-8-trying-to xx

He was not an aggressive droid. No, behaviour such as running around wildly frying organic creatures on a whim was not in his programming. And yet… here BB-8 found himself rolling out from the shrubbery, stealthily heading towards the dark cloaked figure illuminated by the eerie red glow of his cross lightsaber. One of his retractable arms was extended, his laser poised and ready.

In front of the masked terror stood his cherished friend, Rey. The radiant, soft blue of her ligthsaber shone down on her tanned skin, reflected brightly in her hazel eyes. The edges of her white cloak fluttered around her, strands of rebellious hair whipping around her face.

They were old foes now, two knights who stood on opposing fields, one of Light and one of Darkness. They were pointing their weapons directly at their nemesis, both glaring at the other. The tension crackled through the air, heavy and dangerous. At any moment either one of them could break their stand off, a deadly battle of blazing red and blue lights erupting in a clamour of clashing.

 _So much for working together,_ BB-8 thought grimly.

Off in the distance the sounds of explosions rocked the planet. The threat of their approach loomed. BB-8 let out a panicked beep. If they didn’t get off this planet soon they were going to end up dead!

Instead of continuing to run, however, the dark knight refused to budge. He had decided that now of all times would be the perfect opportunity to confront the Jedi knight on more ‘personal’ business. What that was BB-8 wasn’t sure, he’d only heard snippets of their arguments as they had raced through the jungle terrain, trying to escape the imploding First Order’s new base.

The bases demise wasn’t what they were arguing about. BB-8 was mildly surprised Kylo Ren wasn’t angry at Rey for that, she was the catalyst who allowed its destruction, having infiltrated it and planted the bombs along with the little droid. Well, maybe he was angry about it - in fact, he probably was. BB-8 knew of the Sith’s infamous temper, and doubted such a loss, that would no doubt anger his Master to a blood boiling degree, would not flare the mans rage. Whatever they had been bickering furiously about was obviously deemed more high up on the Sith’s agenda.

 _What oh what could that be?_ BB-8 mused.

If only he’d have heard the whole conversation. But alas he had been too busy trying to keep up with the long legged creatures, a difficult feat when he himself had no legs and had to manoeuvre his way around obstalces that they could easily leap over.

“This is not the time, nor the place to be discussing this, Kylo!” Rey shouted, the voice of rational reason.

“Then when? The next time you and band of merry little traitors decide to attempt to destroy another of The First Order’s Bases?” Kylo bit out, voice distorted through his mask.

Rey frowned at the sound of it. BB-8 knew how much she detested the man’s mask. BB-8 shared the sentiment. Then again, he hated the man entirely.

 "There is no attempt,“ Rey retorted. "We will.”

The ground shook, BB-8 swirling around as he tried to keep steady. He looked at the two knights pleadingly, wishing they would stop their pointless bickering and just _move!_ They could argue to their hearts content _on the ship!_ When they were far away from the explosions range!

“Your delusional optimism is breath taking," Kylo replied dryly. "How you’ve survived this long with it I will never understand."  

"With weak enemies such as yourself it’s hardly that difficult,” Rey taunted.

“Rey,” Kylo grit out, grip tightening on his weapon.

There was another series of fiery explosions, much closer this time. The sound was deafening, frightening winged creatures who took off into the sky in fright.

“Oh for The Forces sake! Deactivate your lightsaber! This is madness. You’re going to get us all killed!”

“We are not leaving here until we sort out what is between us!”

BB-8 froze. Between them? _What?_ What was between them? Alarmed he let out a frantic wave of beeps, desperate to know.

 _What does he mean by that, Rey?_ The two humans ignored him, and he let out a wailing beep. _Rey! What does he mean?_ Many implications jolted through the little droids circuits in rapid processions, each more concerning than the last.

 _What. Does. He. Mean!_ BB-8 beeped.

“There is nothing between us! There never has been and _never_ will be!”

 _Good, that’s good to hear,_ BB-8 thought with a nod of his head. Of course there was nothing between them. He was just letting his over imaginative programing get ahead of him. _Silly, silly, silly._ Rey would never do something as foolish as fraternizing with the enemy. And espeaiclly not Kylo Ren of all people!

Kylo snorted. He unlatched his mask, pulling it off.

“You know as well as I that there is something between us. Something neither of us can run from,” Kylo said quietly, shaking his head. “I can feel it every time you are close by. Even when you’re galaxies away I can still _feel_ it, tugging at me to find you.”

BB-8 rolled his head, his version of rolling his eyes. Rey had obviously hit him one to many times over the head with her retractable staff. He was talking nonsense. He really wished she’d hurry up and knock him over the head again so they could escape the rapidly deteriorating planet.

“Every time I’m able to hold you in my arms-”

BB-8 perked at that. Hold her in his arms? What?

“Every time we kiss-”

KISS? BB-9 shook his head, backing away from Kylo Ren as though physically repelled. Kiss… KISS? What kiss? When did they? How did they?

_DOES NOT COMPUTE!_

“I can feel our connection flare to life. I never want to part from you.”

BB-8 stood motionless, his sensors shocked. He didn’t react as Kylo deactivated his lightsaber, nor when Rey did the same with hers - if he was able to register what she had did then he would have thought she had gone mad and signed her up for counselling. He didn’t move as Kylo Ren approached Rey, nor when he placed his hand on the side of Rey’s face, his other on her arm pulling her closer.

“Rey… I love you,” Kylo whispered, his breath upon her lips.

The Jedi closed her eyes, shutting off the bitter conflict behind them from view. She swallowed, biting her lip.

“Please, Rey. Just come with me.”

To the little droid the words sounded like distorted static, but as he replayed them in his head again and again, their meaning became clear. Come with him? To go with him would mean… that would mean… going to the Dark side. She’d be leaving The Light, plunging into a world of hatred, anger and suffering. She’d be twisted into a monster like Kylo, a loveless, cruel and merciless killer!

_No… no… no. nononononononononono!_

He looked up, seeing Kylo’s lips about to descend slowly upon Rey’s.

_NOT. ON. YOUR. LIFE. BUDDY!_

BB-8 let out a shrill battle cry, ripping the lovers attention away from each other to behind them. There notice came to late. BB-8 had fired up his laser and crashed straight into Kylo Ren, zapping him with every ounce of energy he had stored in him.

He would _not_ let this fiend take away his Rey! Rey was his friend! His sunshine! He was her protector, her faithful companion. It was his mission to protect her. He. Would. Not. fail!

Kylo let out a cry of pain, falling to his knees. BB-8 warped his beeps into a vicious growl, sounding more like some wild beast than a droid. Blue lights sparked brightly from his laser as he rammed into Kylo’s side.

Kylo collapsed, letting out a miserable groan. The smell of scorched and singed flesh wafted through the breeze. BB-8 growled threateningly once more, content he had defeated the villain. He retracted his laser, swirling around with a gleeful purr to see his dear friend. His dear friend… whom was looking at him in utter horror.

 _Rey, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?_ BB-8 beeped, whirling around and scanning for any sign of injury.

Nope, she was clear. So what was wrong? Maybe she was just stunned - not to Kylo Ren’s degree - but stunned none the less at his heroic deed. He had been like a brave and valiant knight, protecting the fair princess from the villains dastardly clutches. Not that she needed a knight to save her, but he was her side kick, there to help her should the tables ever turn against her.

Rey looked at the little droid, mouth gaping open and eyes wide. Her hazel orbs glanced over to the rather smoky Kylo, then back to the harmless looking droid.

“Master Luke was right about appearances being deceptive,” Rey murmured, more to herself.

They both nearly stumbled to the ground when another explosion, only a few yards away, rocked the planet.

 _We should go!_ BB-8 told her.

Rey came out her daze, running a hand through her hair. She looked like she had a lot to say, but bit it down. Whatever it was could wait. They had to get off this planet.

“Right, good idea.”

She let out an irritable groan as she looked at her unconscious nemesis. She approached him, earning her a bewildered beep from BB-8.

_What are you doing? Leave him!_

“We can’t! He’ll die if he stays here,” Rey snapped, pulling Kylo’s arm over shoulder and heaving him up with a groan.

_How is that a problem?_

“That isn’t very nice, BB-8,” Rey scolded, sluggishly moving in the direction of the _Millennium Falcon._

_And? He isn’t very nice!_

“When we get back to the ship you and I are going to have a _very_ long conversation about appropriate times to use your laser!”

BB-8 shook his head, rolling after her. He couldn’t believe it! He was in trouble? What had he done? He was innocent of all wrong doings!

BB-8 growled at Kylo’s limp form.

Kylo’s words echoed through BB-8’s circuits.

_“We are not leaving here until we sort out what is between us!”_

They finally reached the ship, Rey - much to BB-8’s delight - dumping Kylo ungraciously on the floor. He landed with a crash, letting out a pained moan. BB-8 sniggered.

“BB-8! Secure him with your cables to the wall or something!” Rey shouted as she flung herself into the pilots seat, rapidly flicking switches and igniting the engine.

_“Even when you’re galaxies away I can still feel it, tugging at me to find you.”_

His words were there again, enticing BB-8 to hiss.

“BB-8! Secure him! Now!”

BB-8 let out an annoyed series of beeps, but complied. He rolled into Kylo, struggling to shove the mans dead weight against the wall. He unleashed a cable that bolted to a panel on the wall, and then bolted himself to the floor, keeping Kylo securely in place between him and the wall.

_“Every time I’m able to hold you in my arms-”_

BB-8 jolted forward a bit as Rey took off, the Falcon lurching into the air. He tightened his cables. The ship was shuddering, debris from the explosions crashing into the outer shell. If he didn’t keep a tight hold then Kylo was going to end up going for a very nasty ride.

_“Every time we kiss-”_

He’d no doubt get quite a few nasty injuries - well deserved if anyone asked BB-8.

_“Rey… I love you.”_

Something in BB-8 snapped. He slowly glanced down at the unconscious man, a man who would show no mercy to him, or anyone else. A man who had hurt his Master Poe. A man who wanted to take away his sunshine!

It was too tempting.

BB-8 released the cables.

_Oops._

And Kylo went tumbling. With every twist and jerk Rey made to avoid the ship being hit by flying debris, Kylo went crashing into something. BB-8 made sure to attach himself securely to the wall, watching with glee as Kylo got a little bit of his just rewards. He beeped away contently, enjoying the show and recording it for later viewing. Poe and Finn would love to see this!

After ten minutes of fantastic entertainment, Rey was finally able to steer the ship to safety, ending the droids sadistic fun. She put the ship on autopilot, and turned around to see what all the noise had been.

Her hand flew to her mouth.

Kylo’s bruised body was lying in the center of the ship, looking very much like a rag doll that had seen better days.

“You were suppose to secure him, BB-8!”

She made her way over to Kylo, kneeling down beside him and pulling him up so his head rested on her lap. BB-8 inwardly scowled at that.

Kylo let out a groan, rubbing his aching head.

“I didn’t think your flying skills were that bad, Rey,” Kylo murmured. "Looks like you could be doing with a flying teacher as well.“

Rey gently punched him in the shoulder, earning her a smirk from the dark knight. BB-8 didn’t very much care for that smirk. Rey should have punched him harder, preferably in the face.

Kylo’s gaze turned towards the fuming little droid. He quirked an eyebrow, then smirked that annoying smirk of his again. BB-8 saw the glimmer of mischief in his eyes. That shaggy haired Vadar wanna be was up to something.

Kylo turned his attention back to Rey, one hand cupping her cheek. He leaned up and placed his lips upon hers in a chaste, gentle kiss.

BB-8’s vision turned red. He let out a shriek and bolted forward, laser extended and sparking. Kylo was ready this time, and put up one hand, conjuring the Force. BB-8 found himself crashing off an invisible wall. He tired again, beeping madly with each failed attempt to get through.

Finally, Kylo pulled back from Rey, both breathless.

"I think your droid doesn’t like me.”

BB-8 practically snarled.

He didn’t know what spell Rey was under, but he would break her from it.

Kylo Ren had made a dangerous enemy.

He seemed to forget they had a loooong flight till the next planet. Kylo couldn’t keep his guard up forever, especially not with his apparent love being in such close vicinity. His feelings for Rey could be exploited. He’d let his guard down around her, and that was when he would strike.

It was only a matter of time.

BB-8’s laser crackled in anticipation.


End file.
